1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a drive system, and more particularly a spherical wheel based drive system.
2. Prior Art
The use of omnidirectional wheels is known for allowing multi-directional movement in objects. Omnidirectional wheels work in tandem with each other in a motorized design. When the wheels begin to rotate, the object which rests upon the wheels will move in an appropriate direction. There have been designs in the past that use omnidirectional wheels in wheelchairs and forklifts creating multi-directional movement. Past designs using omnidirectional wheels have not provided smooth directional movement from side to side, and have not been adequate to utilize in vehicles.
The use of a spherical wheel is also known for allowing multi-directional movement. One example of a spherical wheel is shown in Berry et al. (U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0188729). The use of spherical wheels in the area of transportation would open up many possibilities and advantages to the automotive industry, such as multi-directional movement and ease in parking.
To date, spherical wheels have not been employed on vehicles, thus, there remains a need for the design to incorporate such use and its advantages.
Accordingly, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide a spherical wheel assembly to maneuver a vehicle in multiple directions and to ease parking capabilities.